


Something Spontaneous

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, No Smut, No pairing - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, SPN Imagine, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, castiel - Freeform, no gender, spn one shot, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows





	Something Spontaneous

Perpetually, you would come home working late at night at that run down coffee shop that everyone seemed to like. You were able to see how fascinating it was at first with all of its Victorian windows and shelves filled with books, the coffee aroma filling the air. It had a warm and homey feeling to it. But after working in it for six years, it’s become very bland and boring to you.

You always had the same routine, wake up at six o'clock in the morning and be at the coffee shop by six-thirty. Your day consisted of greeting the same customers everyday and making them the same coffee. Eleven at night was when the old shop closed and unfortunately for you, you always had to be the one to close it.

You yearned for something different to pop into your life but you knew that wouldn’t happen anytime soon, especially knowing that you’ve never actually done anything to have something spontaneous happen.

Your back ached from leaning over tables and cleaning them and your feet were becoming sore. Your drive home was always the hardest because your body craved for your bed but you had to make sure you went the speed limit.

Opening the doors but never turning on the lights, you threw your keys at the table that was nearby your door. The lousy pay that you received was enough to put a roof over your head but not enough to have a luxurious home, so the stone walls would have to do for now. You kicked off your shoes, not caring about the mess you were making, and stripped out of your clothes. You went over to your drawers and took out a pair of pajama pants and a big t-shirt. After putting your clothes on, you dragged your feet to your bed.

The moon shining into your room from the huge window was enough light to see something move in your bed as you stepped forward. You stood still, wondering if maybe you’re seeing things from how tired you are.

Yeah that’s it, you’re just tired.

You walked closer to your bed but your eyes did not deceive you. A man was tangled up in your bed sheets.

With your heart thumping against your chest, you ran to the light switch and turned on the light. The light in your house illuminated the man in your bed. You moved closer and realized you had never seen him before. You lived in a small town, where everyone knew everyone else. This man was a stranger to your eyes but he was definitely a sight. You poked at the man’s face and he slowly opened his eyes. His own eyes grew wide as he stared into your scared ones. He rapidly got out of your bed and looked around, clearly disoriented.

“What am I doing here?”

You shrugged your shoulders at the man’s question. “Who are you?” You asked more curious about who the man was and not why he was actually in your home occupying your bed.

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” he said straightfaced.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Angels sleep?”

The man continued to look confused but ignored your question.

“I was helping Sam and Dean fight Crowley when one of his demons sent me somewhere. I’m out of angel power so the demon was stronger than me,” you laughed again at the strange story the man was telling you.

“Buddy, demons and angels don’t exist and I have no idea who Sam and Dean are,” Castiel looked as if he was thinking about what happened to him.

Almost instantly, two men busted down your door, making you scream in terror.

“Cas are you okay?” The shorter one asked. The taller one stared at you confused as you did all three men.

You had a feeling that the spontaneous thing you wanted might just be happening right now.


End file.
